Godzilla's Attack 2
Godzilla's Attack 2 is a story written by Unnofan6 and GFEZack. Characters Elliot the Smeargle (H) (former human who likes to draw, still has his white hat and watch) Ryan and Macklemore the Zigzagoons! (N and V) (musical geniuses who like music, Mack is evil) Darmsy the Fennekin! (AH) (spy with his tail cut off during battle, has cool gadgets) Liam Sicksman B the Human (N turned AH) (pokemon trainer who likes technology) <---- ????? Leroy the Pikachu! (N) (sarcastic, likes cities and hates wildlife (like forests and such)) Jake the Zangoose (H) (heroic and is in his sixties but still fights villians) Justin Hunt the Human (V) (a crazy australian who is behind people turning into pokemon) <--- Justin/Rap God the Jayottsel (V) (a mysterious mutant villian who is half human, half flygon) Andre the Dragonite (N) (a weak dragonite who can't go a minute without being injured) (Dead) Jake the Delphox (V) (related to Artisian, he hates boys and loves girly things) the Darmshrew (V) (the Jayottsel's sidekick, half human half sandshrew, nuff' said) Morphing Monster (V) (Another plan made by the aliens.) Locations Tokyo http://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/03/9b/2e/18/tokyo.jpg Johto http://vgmaps.com/Atlas/GB-GBC/Pokemon-GSC-Johto.png Kanto http://www.vgmaps.com/Atlas/GB-GBC/Pokemon-GSC-Kanto.png Los Angeles http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedi a/commons/5/57/LA_Skyline_Mountains2.jpg Seattle http://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/03/9b/30/26/seattle.jpg World 1-3 http://www.nesmaps.com/maps/SuperMarioBrothers/SuperMarioBrosMap1-3.png Random House http://suburbanfinance.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/streetinfo.jpg GDF Base (the house) http://www.vgmaps.com/Atlas/GBA/Pokemon-E-Route117.png Norway http://www.pointsandtravel.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/Norway3-The-carefree-Traveler.jpg GFEZack's Prologue The aliens hatched another plan. A UFO drops a hidden item onto the waters of Tokyo, this item is mixed with radiation, a very dangerous radiation. Once the item explodes the monster inside can morph into any monster the aliens have. Their extensive knowledge will leave us humans baffled. Unnofan6's Prologue The world was almost completely devastated by a previous alien attack. Only nine locations remained. It was a bit chaotic but the humans and pokemon got used to it. But in Tokyo, it was a different story. (read Zack's prologue) So the GDF started freaking out and planned a final battle to end it all. Chapter 1 The GDF was discussing what to do as they noticed the aliens. They decided to go to Tokyo, and get ready to fight for the city. The city's water started turning colors and the item was almost ready to explode. A scientist received another call from another scientist. "Sir, we see that the radiation is VERY dangerous, don't go near it...Also, it's about to explode." He says. It explodes, but out didn't come Godzilla, but instead a giant robot...? The GDF was shocked. The robot started attacking. It destroyed part of the highway and about ten of the MANY skyscrapers in the city. The GDF started fighting back with guns, bombs and swords but nothing worked. A blast came out of the robot's hand, and it destroyed a nearby volcano, and all the lava came out of it, and they were plopped onto the seas. The robot's jaw opened, and out came radiated bees. It got Andre the Dragonite and killed him. Suddenly, the power failed. Since it was night time in Tokyo, this left the city almost completely dark. The GDF and the robot both had night vision though. Scientists were baffled by this, but one came up with a theory. "This was all planned, sir." He spoke. "The lava plopped onto the ocean, right? Well, I assume it gives the monster more power...The more power the stronger their powers get." He said. He was only half-right. The Tokyo Tower, the tallest building in the city, started falling onto the GDF Tokyo HQ. The GDFT evacuated the HQ and headed for a smallest building. The tower fell over, destroying part of the Downtown area. The lava was the only light source, and it began destroying lots of Tokyo. Once the robot's foot sank into the lava, it started to become more like Godzilla, and eventually, he was fully Godzilla. Godzilla roared. The GDFT tried to escape via planes but it was too late. Godzilla unleashed lava onto the entire city, destroying everything. All of Japan quickly sank into lava. The planes were losing control. Some fell into the lava, and some crashed into each other. Godzilla fired his blue atomic beam onto the ocean, and the lava started to become blue. Godzilla, by sea, started to travel to the next location: Norway. Chapter 2 They arrived in Norway. It was a country, but the aliens and GDF both chose a small town on the ocean coast next to a HUGE mountain to be the battlefield. The aliens quickly destroyed the breakwall, and the water level started rising. Many boats capsized and/or sunk. The town itself was now flooding. Godzilla sank his foot into the water again, and immediately lava came rushing in, water everywhere was surrounded by blue lava. Godzilla started to become a bit rocky and blue-ish too. He was becoming intense with the lava. Godzilla destroyed several buildings. The big mountain behind the city suddenly started falling apart. The entire town started becoming full of rocks and mountain bits. The lava combined with the rocks had reduced the cities to a couple islands with two or three buildings each. Godzilla uses his atomic beam once again, but this time, it was more powerful and it was a orangeish yellow. It destroys several buildings as well as the buildings right next to it, it seemed like Norway was completely defeated. Godzilla headed to his next target, the GDF HQ. It was a small house. But it was where the GDF was based. Category:Stories Category:Stories involving Godzilla Category:GFEZack Category:Unnofan6